


KomaHinaNami: Wait, I Thought I Was The Third Wheel?!

by hopefuldespairs



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chiaki thinks these two want to smooch each other, F/M, Hajime thinks Chiaki is dating Komaeda and that Komaeda is jealous of him, I don't understand tags yet, KomaHinaNami, Komaeda thinks Chiaki is dating Hajime, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, OT3, oblivious lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefuldespairs/pseuds/hopefuldespairs
Summary: Self-indulgent KomaHinaNami where they each think the other two are dating but love the others, but in honesty they all are dating and are not dating because they suck at communication.





	1. Class Rep Prep

Nagito Komaeda watched the utter yet expected chaos unleash as his class was given their lunchtime. He loved how the Ultimates had such energy, even though he would prefer a quiet lunch. He glanced to Chiaki's desk and noticed she had left her lunch behind.

Glad for an excuse to leave the hectic room, he whisked her lunch up with two of his Dr. Hopper’s from his dwindling pile and headed out to find his class rep.

Chiaki had spoken in passing about going to the fountain during lunch. He wondered if the steady rhythm of the water jets assisted in her concentration while playing video games. As he walked up to the fountain he found her smiling softly as she tapped confidently into her portable game console. 

Nagito stopped in his tracks though when he saw a brown haired boy in a Reserve Course uniform sitting next to her. He brought his fist to his lips in thought, _Hmm, is this a boyfriend of hers, what an inspiring hope for an Ultimate to love a Reserve Course student._

Hajime Hinata felt a stare bore into him causing him to quickly look up and catch eyes with a fluffy white haired boy who stood staring at him. 

Chiaki looked up as she quickly won the game they were playing from Hajime's distraction. She caught eyes with Nagito who turned his attention to her holding up her lunch. 

“You forgot your lunch, Nanami,” he said, smiling at her as he handed her the bag. 

“Ah, thank you, Komaeda!” she said as she dug into the bag to procure some chips, ripping them open and popping them into her mouth. “Mm, oh, Komaeda, this is Hinata.” 

Hajime gave a quick wave to Nagito who merely smiled in return. “I see… your kindness knows no bounds does it, Nanami. It’s wonderful of you to accompany a Reserve Course student during your free time.”

Hajime flinched at his words. Though Nagito had said them cheerily he still felt a twang of bitterness in them. “Uh… yeah, nice to meet you.” _Is it… jealousy? Possesiveness? Is this Nanami’s boyfriend? He did bring her lunch..._ Hajime thought as he looked the boy over. He looked frail, nothing like what Hajime strived towards when he worked out to keep somewhat in decent physical shape. But… he was pretty. _Pretty?_ It felt odd to think, but he could see why someone would find him attractive. 

“Oh, well, I brought a drink for you, Nanami,” Nagito said as he handed her a Dr. Hopper. “I didn’t expect you to have company, but I’m not particularly thirsty. Would you like it, Reserve?” 

Hajime cocked an eyebrow at the nickname, not exactly pleased with it. “It’s Hinata, Komaeda,” Chiaki noted, Hajime sent an appreciative smile towards her. 

“Right, Hinata the Reserve,” Komaeda stated still smiling.

Hajime rolled his eyes but snatched the Dr. Hopper from Nagito’s hand anyway. “Thanks, you really don’t have to mention the Reserve part though…” 

Nagito just looked at him with that smile plastered on his face. Hajime didn’t think this guy took to kindly to him. 

“Well, I’ll be off then,” Nagito stated as he stood up gracefully and placed a hand on Chiaki’s shoulder. “You have fun, Nanami, I’ll see you in class.” With that he placed his hands in his pockets and merrily walked away from the two. 

Chiaki was already starting up a new game match for her and Hajime to play. Hajime idly brought his attention back to the game console. “So… he seems… interesting.”

“Mm, yes, Komaeda-kun is the Ultimate Lucky Student, interesting is definitely a word for him, I think,” she said passively as she tapped away. 

“Are you close with him?” Hajime asked as he watched his screen display GAME OVER.

Chiaki brought down her console and seemed to ponder momentarily. She thought of her classmates and how they tended to avoid Nagito. “Closer to him than the rest of my classmates.”

Hajime thought of how close she was to all her classmates, that must mean she was in a relationship with him. He frowned slightly, not that he thought he deserved to be with Chiaki, but a sliver of a chance would’ve been nice. 

Chiaki looked at him warmly with her pale pink eyes. “You seem quite interested in him, Hinata.” 

Hajime jerked at her statement. “Ah, sorry to pry.” He shyly rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

“It's okay, I think,” she said. She noted how sweat beaded on his forehead when she confronted him on his questions. _Does Hinata like Komaeda?_ She pondered this and smiled brightly at the thought of playing matchmaker. “He's a really sweet guy, Hinata,” she encouraged him.

A pang shot through his chest at another confirmation that Chiaki was involved with Nagito. “I-I'm sure he is. Hopefully he gets more use to me, I'd still like to hang out with you.”

Chiaki nodded confidently. “Of course!” In her mind, plan ‘Love♡Love HinataXKomaeda’ was set on the right path, she would ensure to hang out with Komaeda and Hinata together more if it helped Hinata!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Chiaki puts plan "Love♡Love HinataXKomaeda" into action while causing more confusion for Hajime, and Nagito confronts his feelings for these two hopeful people and how lucky that he is to witness their love.
> 
> ♡ Please leave kudos and comment if this idea appeals to you or of what you would like to see ♡


	2. Love♡Love PRESS START

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki sets into motion to win this heart-throbbing game she set out for herself. Will the other players be able to keep up with her strategy?

Chiaki stared at her game console’s screen intently, her cheeks puffed out and brows knitted. She exhaled and relaxed her body into her desk chair as she choose a dialogue option. The character on screen looked displeased, offended even. Chiaki pouted back at the virtual male. 

“Huh, weird that he would react that way.” Chiaki looked to her side and found herself eye to eye with Nagito who leaned against the back of her chair casually on his elbow. 

“Right? Dating sims are… weird,” she sighed. 

“I wouldn’t know, I’ve never played one,” Nagito stated, “That character looks like that Reserve though, kind of plain. I guess that makes sense to have a generic attractiveness for a game like that though.” 

Chiaki blinked at him, processing his words. “Mmhm, reaches a broader audience.” Chiaki eyes widened suddenly as she recalled the feelings Hajime seemed to have for Nagito. She stood up quickly causing Nagito to step back in surprise. She looked him in the eyes with determination, grasping his hand in hers. “Komaeda-kun, please join me and Hinata-kun at the arcade today!” 

Nagito eyes were wide, his mouth twitching in shock from his class rep’s abruptness. He quickly regained his composure back as she spoke. He brought his free hand over hers, noting their warmth and gentleness, and looked into her eyes which gleamed admirably back at him.

“Trash like me could never say no to someone like you, Nanami,” he smiled sweetly. If she was so gracious as to invite him, he would love to see what hope her and Hajime's love brings to the world.

Chiaki smiled brightly, bouncing happily at his agreement. “Perfect! We'll meet with Hinata-kun after school then.”

Hiyoko leaned over to Mahiru speaking in a low volume, “Mahiru… that was weird, right? Even for Nanami? Do you think she has a thing for that weirdo?” 

Mahiru sighed at her blonde pigtailed companion. “Saionji, it's rude to eavesdrop on people.” 

“Ugh… Maaahiru, like I couldn’t not hear what they were saying with how loud they were.” Hiyoko leaned back in her desk chair, folding her arms and pouting. “Whatever, they have some weird thing going on, I know it,” she mumbled mostly to herself. 

-

Hajime strolled out of the Reserve Course building breathing in a deep sigh of relief to be done with classes for the day. He headed towards the fountain to meet up with Chiaki as he promised. 

As he approached he saw Chiaki laughing brightly, shining with joy. It really warmed his heart to see her happy. Then he noticed the reason of her joy, cotton hair bouncing with laughter as well. They stood next to each other quite closely showing each other things on their phones as Hajime approached the two. _They really seem like a cute couple_ , he thought somewhat bitterly but also… finding himself admiring both of their attractiveness. 

He adjusted his bag on his shoulder and cleared his throat at them. “Hinata!” Chiaki turned her attention to him and bounced up to him into a hug. It shocked Hajime at first but before that could settle in she pulled away and smiled and went to tug Nagito by his hand towards them both, “I invited Komaeda along, I hope that's okay with you!” 

“Yeah, of course, I mean, why not?” Hajime held his hand out to shake Nagito's. Nagito looked at him quizzically, and then loosely placed his hand in Hajime's. It was… an awkward handshake as Hajime tried to gently shake the other boy's loose grip. “It's nice to see you again, Komaeda.” 

Nagito blinked at him curiously then a form of realization washed over his eyes. A small wobbly smile formed on his lips, “Ah, is it really, Hinata-kun? Even from a Reserve, it's an honor to be greeted so warmly.” 

Hajime looked at him oddly as he pulled his hand back. It… seemed genuine, if still a bit belittling. He rubbed the back of his head, “Uh, yeah… well, let's get to the arcade before the good games are taken up.” 

“Ah, you're right, I think,” Chiaki eyes widened and she rushed off. “Come on, let's go!” she called back to the two boys who locked eyes before following after Chiaki to catch up with her. 

It wasn't a terribly long walk to the arcade. Hajime somehow ended between Chiaki and Nagito on the sidewalk. _Why's her boyfriend next to me and not her?_ Hajime questioned as he side eyed Nagito who seemed to blissfully be enjoying the walk. Chiaki seemed focused on getting to their destination, or was she spacing out? She tilted her head to Hajime to which he jumped slightly at causing him to bump into Nagito who lost his balance and ended up plopping down in a puddle along the street curb. 

“Ah, shoot! I'm sorry, Komaeda!” he apologized. He reached a hand out to help Nagito up. 

Nagito looked at him with a bright smile, “Ah, no worries, Hinata,” he said calmly as he accepted Hajime's assistance up. 

“Komaeda tends to have bad luck,” Chiaki said wistfully. 

“I thought you said he was the Ultimate Lucky student,” Hajime questioned. 

Nagito hesitantly took his hand back and checked over himself. “Correct on both accounts!” he smiled brightly, as he shimmied off his jacket to wrap around his waist to cover his now wet bottom and continued walking with the two. “Bad luck always precedes my good luck.” 

“Not gonna lie, that doesn't make much sense,” Hajime stated, chuckling nervously.

Chiaki stopped suddenly causing the other two to collide into her back. “Ah, we’re here!” She jumped happily in place before grabbing both boys’ hands and dragging them inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I really should have posted this sooner. I had this and some more written out for awhile now, but decided I would cut it shorter and flesh out the rest for the next chapter instead.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Leave kudos and comment on some KomaHinaNami moments you suspect will happen in the arcade~ (I already have some good moments lined up ♡)


	3. Heart Throbbing Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the heart throbbing games begin! Each find themselves enjoying the company of the others way more than they originally thought and spend the evening like the high schoolers they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was worth the wait! I knew what I had wanted to happen but was struggling with getting it down on paper for a bit. Now I feel like the next chapter will come a bit easier~

Rhythmic music played from the various games creating an energetic cacophony mixed with the flashing lights they emitted. Chiaki stood there, soaking it all in closing her eyes briefly in contentment. She hooked her arms with both Nagito and Hajime. “Well, what should we play first?” she asked looking back and forth and each of them.

“Why don’t you choose, Nanami?” Nagito smiled gently at her. “Afterall, you are the Ultimate Gamer, I’m sure you’re the one best equipped at deciding what to play.” 

Chiaki pouted her lips in thought and then a smile emerged as she eyed a co-player shooting game. She whisked them all towards it. “This one!” she said as she let go of them and placed the plastic guns in their hands. 

“But there’s only 2 controllers…” Hajime noted. 

Nagito looked at the plastic gun twisting it around. “Well, let’s take turns then… Nanami, you should play with Hinata-kun first. I’m eager to see how a Reserve does against an Ultimate.” He handed the gun back to Chiaki who blinked questioningly at him. She took it anyway and began shooting at the settings on the screen.

“It’s a co-op game so we won’t be going against each other, Komaeda,” Nanami calmly said as she finished up choosing a moderate difficulty. 

“I’ll do my best, then,” Hajime said as he prepared for whatever the game was about to throw at them while attempting to ignore the warmth emanating from Chiaki’s closeness. Nagito stood at the side reading the simple story the game showed on the screen before throwing monsters at them for the two to shoot. Chiaki quickly shot at the incoming fiends seeming to predict where they were about to spawn after a moment of shooting. Hajime jumped as one got particularly up close to the screen which caused Nagito to stifle a giggle. Hajime glared at him, blushing with embarrassment but shot down the monster with Chiaki's help. 

Chiaki grabbed his hand to comfort him offering a gentle smile. Hajime's heart skipped a beat but he smiled in return and focused on their objective. They teamed up and tried matching shots for the final baddie, it was a bit clumsy but Chiaki was all smiles as she quickly pointed out to Hajime where they should focus their shots at. 

The game ended with the two on-screen characters walking into the sunset as the credits rolled. 

Compatibility Rating 80% ♡  
Dominant Player CHIAKI

Hajime blinked at the words on the screen. “Ah, of course Nanami-chan would be the dom between the two of you,” Nagito noted, placing a hand on her shoulder beaming with pride. 

“Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!” Hajime exclaimed in disbelief. “Alright, step up, Komaeda! I'll show you who's a dom!” 

Nagito blinked in astonishment at Hajime, but Chiaki was quick to place the plastic gun into his hand and gently push him next to Hajime. “Let's see who is the dom!” she announced as the game began to restart per Hajime's now focused commands. 

Nagito quivered next to Hajime, a blush forming as the brunet focused on the incoming targets. Hajime nudged Nagito gently, “Hey, start shooting, a win doesn't mean anything if you don't at least try…” 

“A-ah, r-right…” Nagito brought the gun up and began shooting at the screen’s baddies. It seemed to effortlessly target the fiends as he shot, but Hajime’s determination caused him to shoot down the same targets as him as well as his own. 

“Are you suppose to be shooting mine as well or are you playing this wrong?” Nagito questioned as Hajime shot down another baddie along with him. 

“Huh, have you never played a game like this? Well, you're doing well for not having done so,” Hajime said between shooting, “The more you shoot together the better your compatibility score at the end, so yeah, it’s how you should play, Komaeda.”

Komaeda’s mouth made a small “O” shape as he realized and shot down one of the fiends on Hajime's side with him. “Does this mean you want to be compatible with someone lowly as me? I mean, even as a Reserve Course student I’d think you would have better taste.” Another fiend shot down by the two of them. 

Hajime pursed his lips, blushing at Nagito's suggestion but upset with his degrading and self-depreciative words. _How can a person be so arrogant and put themselves down at the same time?_ He softened his face to an awkward smile, “It's just a game, Komaeda…”

Komaeda let out a non-committal hum in response. The game unleashed the last big baddie and the two worked together to hit the targets together and bring it down. Once again, the credits rolled for the game.

Compatibility Rating 90% ♡  
Dominant Player HAJIME

“Ha! WHO'S THE DOM NOW, KOMAEDA!” Hajime yelled a bit too loudly and excitedly.

“HEY, WATCH YOUR FUCKING MOUTHS, YOU’RE IN A FAMILY ESTABLISHMENT!” Hajime jumped at the sudden appearance of a short blonde male wearing a Hope’s Peak Academy uniform. Nagito caught him and smiled serenely at the newcomer. 

“Oh, hello, Kuzuryu!” Nagito greeted. Chiaki came up next to Nagito and Hajime as Nagito let Hajime regain his composure. 

“What are you yelling about, Kuzuryu?” Chiaki tilted her head innocently. 

Fuyuhiko folded his arms with a stern look of disapproval on his face. “You guys are yapping it up about…" he grits his teeth,"dominating each other… in this goddamn kids place!” 

Hajime stares at Fuyuhiko in disbelievement. “At least, we’re not cussing up a storm,” he muttered. 

“Huh? You want to say that to my face, perv!” Fuyuhiko sized up Hajime, glaring at him. “Who is this bastard?” he said addressing Chiaki and Nagito.

“Oh, this is Hinata-kun, he attends Hope’s Peak Academy as well,” Chiaki answered. 

“As a Reserve Student,” Nagito added pointedly. Hajime shot him a look, to which Nagito looked away innocently. 

“Huh, a reserve student, eh? Is this how they talk in the Reserve Course?” Fuyuhiko said still glaring. 

“Wait a minute, Kuzuryu?” Hajime stilled, “Are you related to Natsumi, then? But that would mean, you’re the Ultimate Yakuza…” 

“Damn right I am, and you better watch your behavior with my fucking classmates!” Fuyuhiko huffed. 

Nagito sniffed, a tear falling gently down his cheek. “Eh, Komaeda, are you okay?” Fuyuhiko cocked an eyebrow at him. 

“For an Ultimate like you to even think or care of someone as lowly as me,” Komaeda smiled with appreciation. 

Fuyuhiko let out a ‘tch’. "Don't let it go to your head. You're my fucking classmate and I won't let some punk just say whatever shit they want to say to you."

"Sorry for our loudness, Kuzuryu. We'll keep it down," Chiaki offered serenely, smiling softly. 

Fuyuhiko blushed lightly. "Yeah, alright, just be more aware of your surroundings." He gave a pointed stare at Hajime. "I'll be keeping my eye on you. Hinata." He adjusted his jacket and turned to leave, waving back casually in departure.

"He's sort of scary, but I guess so is Natsumi," Hajime stated, sighing. 

"He's not so bad, you have to appreciate a Yakuza with good morals," Chiaki quipped. Hajime snorted at that, Ultimates were certainly another breed of weird. "Komaeda, let's play our turn!" Chiaki gleamed as she gently grabbed the plastic gun from Hajime. 

Hajime took the back seat and watched as Chiaki shot at the settings. "I hope to not let you down, Nanami-chan," Nagito stated, smiling down at her. 

"I know you won't, Komaeda!" She shot down the last setting and the game started it's now familiar scene. Komaeda and her were shoulder to shoulder, a determination and sheer power radiating from the both of them. 

Hajime watched in awe as the two shot down each baddie down in perfect synchronization. The fiends screams of arrival drowned out by their gurgled screeches of death instantly as the duo shot them down with their one hit kills. The features of their faces lit up with each blast with bright blue and pink as they continued down the story and led to the big bad once more. Easily they took down the big bad as they had the smaller minions, defeating it in an explosion. They set down their guns to their sides, Chiaki and Nagito blinking out of their trance like state of playing, both smiling brightly at each other.

"Hey, something different is happening on screen," Hajime pointed out to the two. 

"Huh? A bonus level?" Chiaki stated with an air of awe. They both readied up the plastic guns and saw as the jungle floor of the scene let out underneath their characters hurling them down to a bonus level through an underground cave. They quickly regained composure and shot down hordes of fiends that racked up their points. Their characters were hurled towards another more fearsome big bad and with their combined synchronized efforts they took it down with little difficulty. Fireworks appeared on the screen indicating the end of the game. 

PERFECT SCORE!  
+BONUS  
Compatibility Rating 120% ♡

_Huh, no dominant player that time._ Hajime looked at the two, with Chiaki bouncing about happily and high fiving Nagito with both hands that led to a quick celebratory hug. 

"That was absolutely amazing!" Hajime said smiling at the two. 

"That was so much fun, games really are more amazing with others to play with," she said smiling so genuinely and happily. 

Nagito began to loop a long strip of tickets that maniacally spat from the machine. After a few minutes the machine stopped abruptly and an ERROR message appeared on the screen. Nagito's face paled, his expression distraught. 

Chiaki and Hajime came to his sides to check on him, both placing a hand on his shoulders comfortingly. "I'm… so sorry, I didn't mean to break it," he glumly stated with a wheeze to his voice. 

"It's alright, Komaeda, I think the machine just ran out of tickets. We'll just let someone who works here know," Hajime stated, rubbing his thumb reassuringly against Nagito's shoulder. Chiaki nodded, and quickly went to find a worker to let them know of the machine's error. Hajime guided Komaeda to some seating nearby, sitting him down with the large loop of tickets coiling around him. Hajime wanted to giggle at the juxtaposition of such a sad looking expression surrounded by such winnings at an arcade, but stifled it and instead smiled gently at Nagito. He grabbed his hand. "Hey, it wasn't your fault, ya know? You and Chiaki were amazing! I couldn't believe there was a whole bonus level to that game!"

Nagito snapped out of his downward thoughts of self-depreciation and looked at Hajime blinking owlishly. "Oh, r-right…" he took in a deep breath, "Of course the Ultimate Gamer would be able to unlock such a feat of an arcade game," he stated more confidently. 

"Give yourself credit, Komaeda! You two shot down everything so perfectly, she wouldn't have been able to accomplish that without you!" _Or with me_ , Hajime swatted the negative thought away. He was having fun with these two crazy Ultimates, it had been awhile since he socialized so intently. He couldn't help a warmth radiate in his chest as he saw Nagito's small smile and blush at his words.

Chiaki returned to the two boys, a solid loop of tickets around her wrist like the world's thickest bracelet. Hajime let go of Nagito's hands. "They're fixing the game now so others can play. I told them about the bonus level and they gave me these tickets as compensation for not clearing all our tickets from the machine," she said, holding the tickets up. 

"We've hardly stepped in and you two are robbing this place dry," Hajime playfully said, shaking his head in disbelief.

Chiaki's eyes looked over Hajime and her eyes gleamed. "Hey, hey, a photo booth, let's go!" She grabbed the two boys hands and pulled them out of their seats. "Let's commemorate this!" She pulled the boys in with her Hajime ending in between the two Ultimates. The booth was clearly meant for pairs and not three people, Chiaki and Nagito ended up sitting on either of Hajime's leg. 

Chiaki leaned over to insert coins, her hair tickling Hajime's face causing him to press closer Nagito. Nagito face flushed. "S-sorry, are you sure you what me in the pictures. I'm sure they'd be better without me." 

"Don't be ridiculous, Komaeda. Now say 'Pika Pi'!" Chiaki said as she leaned back squishing her cheek against Hajime's and pulling Nagito closer to squish his cheek on his other side. 

"Pika pi!" Chiaki said enthusiastically. 

"Pika… pi?" 

The camera snapped. Chiaki tugged at Nagito's hand that was around Hajime suggesting to pull bunny ears on each other. Another snap. She nudged Hajime's side and wiggled her fingers, Hajime blinked and then in realization dug his hand under Nagito's arm with Chiaki lunging over to do so as well causing Nagito to curl over in a fit of laughter. _Snap!_

Nagito gasped for air, his laughter still ringing melodically in the booth. Soft laughter came from Hajime and Chiaki as well. They settled down comfortably on each other, Chiaki and Nagito both leaning their heads on Hajime's chest. 

Nagito softly sighed contently. Chiaki hummed happily, "Your chest is nice, Hinata-kun." Nagito nodded in agreement against his chest. 

Hajime blushed warmly, not saying a thing but savoring the moment with his… _friends?_ Yeah, friends. It felt like it had been a long time since he had time to genuinely spend time with friends since starting at Hope's Peak Academy. He held on to the warm feeling a beat longer.

\---

"Is everything alright, young master?" 

Fuyuhiko's brows furrowed. "Yeah, I just ran into Nanami and Komaeda. They seem to be getting involved with some punk in the Reserve Course."

"I see… do you not trust their judgement?" Peko thought over, tentatively placing a finger on her chin.

Fuyuhiko huffed. "It's not that, they seemed really happy. I haven't seen either of them smile so authentically before. Absolute dorks, but if that's the kind of shit that makes them happy…" Peko stood silently. "Anyway, would you keep an eye on them for me? Find out anything you can on Hinata Hajime."

"Understood," Peko bowed dutifully before heading back into the shadows. Fuyuhiko smiled, knowing her presence was near. 

_I'll have to ask Natsumi more about that Hinata kid…_

\---

After playing all the coop games they could in the arcade, an interesting ski ball incident, and watching Chiaki get the top score on any single player game she touched; the trio acquired a ridiculous amount of tickets. Nagito and Chiaki knelt at the ticket counting machine, feeding the tickets through. Hajime stifled a yawn as the whirring of the tickets continued endlessly. "What are you planning on getting with all these tickets?" 

Chiaki shrugged. "We'll just have to check the prize stand. It's been awhile since I've been in an arcade."

"Why? Because you clean them out?" Hajime jabbed. 

"Nah, it's just not as fun to go out when you don't have friends with you."

Hajime cringed at his previous comment. "Well, I had fun, we should do it more often."

Chiaki smiled up at him. "I'd like that, I think." 

"That's… the…" Nagito let go of the end of the ticket strip, "last of them!" 

They stared at the red flashing 5 digits. Chiaki pushed the button that printed and solidified their gains and bounced up to the prize counter with the boys scrambling behind her. 

"Let's split the tickets between us," Chiaki stated.

Hajime rubbed the back of his head. "Really? You two got way more tickets than I did, it wouldn't be fair."

Chiaki shook her head pouting, pale pink stands bobbed against her shoulders. "We have to split it evenly!"

Nagito held his hands behind his back, shifting on his heels beside Hajime. "You worked hard for being a Reserve, plus these are way more tickets than we could spend here."

"Well… if it's honestly okay with the two of you," Hajime hesitated. Chiaki was scanning the rows of prizes in front of her. Hajime pondered what kind of thing she would like. 

There were plenty of soft looking plushies, mech building sets, figurines of popular shows, some board and video games, and plenty of trinket toys. 

Chiaki messed with a toy plush keychain of a pure white rabbit in a pink magical girl outfit. She squeezed the stomach. "I'm Usami… Magical Miracle Girl Usami. I'm an itty bitty girl who's sweet like milk!" She smiled. Hajime held his hand out to stop her from putting it back after seeing her display such joy over something so cute. She beamed and placed it on her backpack right away. 

They collectively selected a board game to play later and some sweets to eat for now.

Chiaki puffed out her cheeks, staring at a set of Dango Bunny plushes that came in pink white and green. "Excuse me, do you have 2 more sets of these?" 

"Of course," the prize counter assistant turned and brought out 3 sets of the plushes for Chiaki deducting the cost from the ticket total. Chiaki stuffed them in her arms and handed one set each to Hajime and Nagito. 

"A gift to remember the day, this green one is Hinata-kun, the white one is Komaeda-kun, and…"

"The pink for Nanami-chan, this is truly a precious gift. I don't know if I can accept such kindness." Nagito stared at the delicate and soft plushes with tears welling up. 

Chiaki held her set tightly smiling. "It'll be a good reminder…" _of having such good friends._

\---

Hajime looked over the film strip of photos, chuckling at how absurd they turned out. It really felt like it captured the joy of his time at the arcade with Chiaki and Nagito. 

He taped it up on his wall hoping it would be the first of many. He sat on his bed, stretching out a yawn and got under his covers.

The plushes that Chiaki chose for them sat at the edge, he brought them close and snuggled against them remembering how nice it was to be in that cramped photo booth with Chiaki and Nagito warm against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papahiko is fun to write, he really cares for his classmates deep down. Wonder what Peko will find out? 
> 
> I'm excited for the next chapters with these dorks~ And the rest of class 77b!
> 
> Kudos and comments really make my day! I hope you are enjoying the story so far~


End file.
